Christmas Cards and Love Letters
by Unamused Elipsis
Summary: The following were originally on Tumblr as a series of requests to pull me out of a bad mood. These are based on prompts from two special friends and are written mostly to their tastes. AmeLit, PruAu GerIta. Maybe more later. Yes I do ship everyone


Author's note: The following were originally on Tumblr on my blog as a series of requests to pull me out of a bad mood. People seemed to enjoy them so I decided to post them. These are based on prompts from two special friends and are written mostly to their tastes. The are organized in the order they should be written.

* * *

><p>Germany to Italy<p>

December 17th

Dear Feliciano,

I hope that this letter finds you doing well this time of year. I'm sure that Italian winter is as mild as always and that you are with your brother getting ready for Christmas. We really should all get together *furiously crosses out statement* Bruder and I are, I suppose, doing many of the same things here. We have a tree, and we have decorated it. I did my shopping early of course, but Bruder hasn't even mentioned going to the shops. That's just his way you know.

The snow is thick as ever and so is the night. It seems that no matter how early I get up there just aren't enough hours in the day to get everything that needs to be done done. You know what would be nice? *scratches out question making it unreadable* Though in town many people burn lamps in windows or artificial lights. You should see it, it's almost like after sunset there is a new day in town.

Would you like to see them? The lights I mean. And of course, the people in town. They ask about you often. They seem to think I have scared you away from the few times they saw us training in the summer and spring…I hope they are wrong.*scratches out last two words heavily* get to see you soon. Perhaps even for Christmas.

I think that maybe it would be a good idea for me to see you before Christmas. You know to check the lights you have put up and the wiring on the ones on the tree. I would hate to think of you and Romano starting a fire on Christmas Eve. Please let me know when will be a good day to come and inspect these possibly faulty fixtures as soon as possible. If I do not hear from you by the 19th, I will assume that the 20th will be an acceptable day for these dangerous outlets to be tended.

I look forward serving in the prevention of the buring of the Vargas house,

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Austria to Prussia<p>

December 18th

Gilbert,

Well, I see that manners have escaped you once again. You do realize that this is a time of sending and receiving Christmas cards don't you? I send everyone's card at the end of November so it would arrive promptly by December the first. I wanted to make sure to be the first to set the good example that my breeding and station demand, so that others would also rise to the magnanimous occasion that is Christmas. Oh for heavens sake, why am I using polysyllabic words with you? Regardless, do you know that everyone has sent me a Christmas letter in return except you? Yes, including America. Mind you, his was of a black and white dog and a yellow bird, I believe their names are Snoopy and Woodstock, gathered around some pathetic tree, but nonetheless, even America has sent me the correspondence dedicated to this time of year.

Honestly….don't you think of anyone but yourself?

I miss you terribly. There are these silly children running around everywhere with these silly white and red santa hats, and they make me think of your eyes and hair. Everyone wears dark blue and black, and every man that I see from behind that is even remotely close to your height makes me want to run after him to see if it's you. It's not fair you know, it's just not fair. You can just be with your brother, and be, in your words, "awesome" and not give a second thought about anyone, about me.

I just….oh forget it, just don't be upset next year when all of the other nations recieve cards and tidings and you don't.

Austria.

December 20th— Austria opens the door to a loud Prussia come to hand deliver a Christmas card and presents because his brother has told him he's spending the holiday in Italy. :) No he hasn't gotten Austria's letter yet.

* * *

><p>America to Lithuania<p>

December 10th

Dude,

Hey, man, I haven't talked to you since Thanksgiving—that was like forever ago! I thought it might be cool if I sent you a Christmas card! You know, because last year I didn't send Austria one, or England, and they got all bent out of shape over it! Man you remember how it was when New Years came, what a pain! Anyway, don't get jealous or anything about the cards, I had a whole box of 30 so I sent one to everyone. I hope you're not jealous—I know you won't because you're always so cool—because I didn't write anything in their cards except Merry Christmas, but you see, I'm actually writing stuff in yours.

See on the front is Snoopy—he's really cool all the time, just like me. Like there are times when he is the Red Barron and is a fighter pilot! It's really great. And the little bird with him is Woodstock. Woodstock is really mellow—like you. See and they are sharing Christmas. I wish we could share Christamas. You should come over! I think that would be awesome….since you know. I love you and stuff haha. That's what people who love each other do right? They spend time like Christmas and New Years together! So, you should definitely come! I promise we'll have a good time! So hurry up and get here!

Love,

Your Hero Alfred F. Jones

* * *

><p>Italy to Germany<p>

December 16th

Germany,

Hey Germany! How are you doing? Good I hope! Well it's almost Christmas, and I wanted to say Merry Christmas, so here goes MERRY CHRISTMAS! You know I guess I didn't have to do that since you know I said I wanted to tell you Merry Christmas, oh well!

So yeah Romano and I are being good this year and we only put one set of lights on the tree, and one set of lights on the outside of the house. See, we learned a lot from last year! By the way, thanks for letting us all stay at your place last year when our house was a little burnt. I know that Prussia was happy to have Spain and Lovino and I was happy to be with you, but I don't really know if you were happy that any of us were there…

You know, I'm always happy when I'm with you. I'm happy when you help me when I fall or when you tie my shoes. I'm happy when you eat the pasta I made for you, even though I know you like other things more….Ludi, you know I love you right? I thought maybe you might not know, since I never….really tell you….but you know, Grandpa Rome said 'Love is not words, love is actions." I think he meant something different then, but yeah….I always try to show you I love you, but I'm not sure if you get it. I think….since you're always helping me, you must love me too.

I hope that's true. I hope you love me like I love you—that would be an amazing Christmas miracle!

Well….uh..write back and tell me okay?

Love,

Feliciano

P.S. I almost forgot to tell you! Romano and I figured out that we could save on the light bill if we used the rest of the Christmas lights around the house. Romano said not to use them close to water so I made sure that the ones in the bathroom are only around the door. Isn't that great? It's like having stars inside!


End file.
